


The fractured but whole: the fractured heart

by littlemissstark315



Series: The fractured but whole [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, I’m not sure how’s to tag this yet, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, will add tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Mitch is defeated and the gang is living normal....who knew he had two daughters wanting to know what the hell happened to their dad.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, ready to celebrate your first hanukkah?” Kyle asked Eric with a smile. December was next month and they’ve been living rather normal since Mitch’s defeat. Eric closed his locker, books for his next class in hand. “Honestly, nine year old me would be screaming about this.” Kyle raised an eyebrow and Eric continued. “But 18 year old me is fucking terrified of it. What the fuck do I do?” Kyle smiled, holding his hand. “Dude, it’s not that hard. Mom and I will teach you.” “That’s not what I mean.” Kyle frowned. “Than what is it?” But they got interrupted by the bell, having to leave to their separate classes.

 

“Kenny, ken, stop, we have class...ahh...oh god...” Butters whined against his boyfriends shoulder as Kenny held both their cocks in hand, thrusting gently, slowly, wanting to remember every detail and hitch in his lovers voice. Kenny was panting as he had him pinned against the wall of the closet. “Then I guess we should make this quick.” Kenny said before following his own order, thrusting a little faster, causing Butters to moan loudly, he bit Kenny shoulder to keep quiet as he felt himself come nearer and nearer to the edge.

Butters cried out, mouth unlatched from Kenny’s shoulder as he moaned, spilling his seed over Kenny’s hand.

 

Kenny moaned, leaning his head against Butters, breathing in each others air as he came with a whimper and pant of breath.

Then they were quiet before Butters was laughing softly, his hands going through Kenny’s hair. “We have to stop doing this. We’ll get in trouble.” “You’re worth it.” Kenny said with a smile. Butters smiled back as he kissed him, softly before speaking. “Let’s clean ourselves up now. Oh how am I going to explain why I’m late this time?” Kenny grinned as he got a cloth and some hand sanitizer, cleaning himself off.“Got locked in the closet with a hot blonde.” Butters just gave him a look as he put himself away, zipping his pants up and grabbing his hoodie from the book it was on.

 

Stan and Wendy were sit in front of each other in class when Butters came in nearly ten minutes late, a blush blotching his face and blonde hair just a bit out of place.

 

Wendy saw this and Stan did too as he leaned in toward Wendy, whispering “Looks like they were at it again.” Wendy chuckled. “Third time this week.”Butters avoided Stan and Wendy’s glances as he took his seat with a blush and smile.

 

Half way through the day Kyle felt it. He was hot. Like, really hot and he already can hear Eric make that into some kind of joke but it felt like he was baking in the sun in the middle of November in South Park. He had a good idea of what it could mean.

 

It could be a fever from the start of the flu or cold

Or his lasers hasn’t been used in so long he’s going into a heat, as he calls it. He literally had no better name for it other than that because that’s what it was. But Unlike animals it doesn’t take a round of sex to make go away (god he wished) he had only had this once before when he was still figuring everything out about his abilities but now that he knew what it was he had to get home, stay in the cold of his shower for a few hours before he can go out and use the lasers that are causing this problem.

 

He was already sweating and he felt shaky. He raised his hand, wishing Eric was in this class as well. The teacher saw him. “Yes Kyle?” Kyle spoke weakly, wiping sweat away from his forehead. “May I go to the nurse? I don’t feel so well.” “Alright, take the hall pass.” Kyle got up, making sure he could stay steady and walked out with hallpass in hand.

 

When he was alone in the hallway he leaned against the wall, panting and texting Eric, he would need help getting home. This time it was bad, he felt like he was burning from the inside out and he didn’t want to have tocall an ambulance for something they probably can’t fix.

 

He told Eric to meet him at his locker. Kyle was getting his books and stuffing them into his book bag weakly. One dropping as he nearly fell against the neighboring locker, panting and sweating and wanting to cry. This was bad, this was so bad.

 

“Shit, Kyle!” He heard Eric before he saw him, feeling hands help steady his weak body. “What’s going on?” Kyle just stared for a second before answering quietly. “Heat....I’m...I’m going into heat...I need to get home, now....don’t think I can alone...” Kyle felt his tears start. Oh god, he didn’t want to die. “I don’t think I can make it home alone...” Eric started to sit him in the floor. “Stay here, I’m going to get your book bag together and let the nurse know I’m taking you home.” Kyle just nodded, in a fever daze, staring at the row of lockers in front of him.

 

Eric was quick, he packed telhe bag and told the nurse he was taking Kyle home. They didn’t ask anything and wished him well.

 

Kyle was nearly passed out when Eric got back to him, fearing the worst. But Kyle woke with a start. “Wha...” Eric helped him, carrying him like a bride. “Let’s get you home Jew. Goddamn how long has it been since you used your lasers?” Kyle was laying against Erics chest as he walks out the doors, the chills felt like heaven. “I....I don’t know....since Mitch?” Eric cursed. That was a pretty long time. At least four months.

 

Eric still didn’t have a car and so managed to pick up some snow, piling it onto Kyles stomach and head and neck, wherever the snow would stay while they walked. “There, hopefully that will help.” Kyle sighed in relief, nearly crying. The fever has him all kinds of emotional. “It does. I already feel better. I’m sorry-“ “Nothing to be sorry for, just maybe use those eyes of yours more often.” “On what? The crime has gone back to nothing.”

 

Eric huffed as he carried Kyle and the pile of snow in his arms. “I don’t know, you’re the smart one.” Kyle smiled weakly, holding the snow close as Eric carried him.

 

Once home he got Kyle in the shower, clothes still on that way when he gets out it’ll be a added thing to help keep him cool while they dry.

 

Kyle gasped as the cold water hit his red curls, having enough strength to bring his knees to his chest, letting the water fall over his head. Eric watched with worry. “Feeling better Jew?” Kyle nodded. “Yeah but I still need somewhere to expel some of these lasers. They build up when not used, it’s why this happens.” Eric sighed. “I’ll talk to Kenny, up for some food?” Kyle just stared at him. “How would I eat it in the shower?”

 

Eric felt stupid for that question. “Uhhh very carefully.” Kyle chuckled before letting out a breath, looking tired as the water continued to beat down on him. “I just might nap here.” “Want to make it a bath?” “Yeah. Please?”

Eric kneeled down, plugging the drain and switching it to the regular bath water, still choosing to have Kyle in his clothes just for the fact when he gets out they’ll be cold and will take a while to dry.Eric stood. “I’m gonna call the rest of the guys and let them know why you’re suddenly missing.” Kyle nodded, looking ready to fall asleep.

 

Harper found a quiet place for her school work in the almost empty cafeteria of the shelter but it was interrupted by one of the other kids in the shelter, throwing her school work out of her hands roughly. She tried not looking at him.

 

“Hey freak, look at me! You think you’re better than us?!” Harper swallowed the growing lump in her throat down. “N-no. I just wanted to study.” The bully shoved her out of her seat from the empty table. “Fuck you bitch, you’re no better than any of us here!” He was about to punch her when his hand was engulfed in red energy, keeping his hand suspended mid-punch.

 

Harper saw her sister behind him, glaring, hand out keeping the energy field around his hand. “I dare you to dry anything once the energy field around your fist is gone.” The kid grumbled, trying to fight it but the red energy field stayed, keeping his hand in place.“Bunch of freaks. The both of you. No wonder you got dropped of here.” Elizabeth was livid from that comment, bringing her other hand up, red energy in hand when Harper stood. “Liz, stop! We don’t want him dead!” Elizabeth let her energy go, almost making him fall. He turned, looking scared but glared at them both before running off. Harper glared at her sister. “I’ve told you to keep your temper in check.” “And I told you you need to start standing up for yourself.” Harper looked away. “I know, I know. I’m just...I don’t want to use my powers if I don’t have to. What if I accidentally kill someone? I don’t want to go to prison for murder.” It was quiet between them so Harper started to pick her papers up.Elizabeth spoke up. “We’re leaving tonight. We can’t stay here anymore.” Harper stared at her sister, books and papers in hand. “How? We don’t have any money.” Elizabeth just held up her hand, sparkling Red energy going around her fingers. “I have ways.” Harper frowned. “You know how I feel about that. It’s not right to be messing with people’s heads.” “But it gets us out of here and we can finally found out what the hell happened to Dad. Start picking.”

 

They waited into nearly one in the morning to leave. It was cold and starting to snow as they snuck out easily. No one in this shelter seemed to care about anyone.

 

They found a bus stop and waited in the cold.

 

It felt hours before the bus finally showed up, Elizabeth taking the lead, Harper hating what was going to happen. She never liked her mind manipulation.

 

The bus driver looked at the two girls with bags and felt Bad. He always got a lot of runaways in this area. Elizabeth started, putting on the water works. “I’m so sorry about this but we don’t have any money.” The bus driver sighed. “I’m sorry, I can’t let you ride.” Elizabeth moved closer, touching his hand. “Please, we have to go to South Park.”Harper frowned as she saw the bus driver change, he relaxed and looked at the two girls. “Com’on, on the house.” Elizabeth smiled. “Thank you so much sir.” She signaled her sister to follow her. Harper followed.

When they sat Harper sighed as the bus moved. “You know I hate when you do that.” Elizabeth looked at her twin. “It’s either that or we walk five hours in the snow.”Harper stayed quiet and let the bus take them where they need to go.

 

 

“Hey fags.” The group rolled their eyes as Eric slung his arm around Kyle outside the school before morning classes started.

People stared as they watched the two get along for once. It was odd for South Park high to get use to it anyways. “Hey Fat ass.” Kyle greeted with a smile. Eric spoke up, wanting in our their conversation. “What are we talking about?”

 

“We are getting new students, and I’m getting a bad vibe from them.” Stan muttered as he watched every student walk in the doors of the school. Wendy spoke up. “I think you’re just over reacting a bit.” “Yeah, well taking down a mutant that wanted to destroy the town makes you a bit paranoid.” “Fair enough.” Wendy half agreed. Stan pointed them out, speaking in a hushed tone. “Them. The twins.”

 

The twins he pointed out were quite obvious as they were the only twins in the school. Both had brown hair, both average build, height, blue eyes as they walked but as identical as they were, their personalities shown. The one seemed more quiet and bookish while the other was more confident.

 

The four looked at the two walk into the school, before glancing at each other. “They look pretty normal to me.” Eric grinned making Stan roll his eyes. They made their way into the building to see Butters and Kenny near the lockers

 

“Hey guys, you see the new chicks?” Kenny asked, The four nodded, Eric spoke up.“Hippie over here had a bad feeling for a minute.” “I still do!” Stan complained seeing them standing in front of the office. The quiet girl glanced over at him, she scanned him up and down before turning her attention back to the office.

 

“They look familiar…” Butters muttered. Kenny heard him, but barely, arm around his waist. “What was that babe?” Butters looked between Kenny and the door the girls went into. “Nothing, they just looked familiar. Probably just saw them in a crowd.” Eric shrugged as the bell rung. Leaning down and kissing Kyle before he ran off.

 

“SodaSopa Tonight!” Kyle yelled as the group separated from each other and went to class

 

“Today, we have two new students” Kyle and Stan looked up from their seats to see the same two girls from earlier. Introduce yourself ladies” The teacher said as she stood next to the twins.

 

The shy one spoke first, fidgeting with her shirt sleeve.“Hi...I’m Harper Conner” “And I’m liz. Conner.” The other said.

 

Stans eyes widen, no it can’t be. He turned around to face Kyle who looked pale. Stan wrote a quick note as the girls took their seats, handing it to Kyle. Kyle took it, reading it.

 

“Think there’s a connection?”

Kyle wrote with a shaking hand “I hope not.” He also sent out a text to everyone to meet at Kyles instead of the SodaSopa. They needed to talk about this in private.

 

At home Kyle sat on his bed with a plop, Eric following. Eric put his own bag on the floor and spoke. “What’s going on? You’ve been a nervous wreck since after lunch.” Kyle sighed. “Id like to wait until the others arrive.” “They won’t be for another hour. They do have family and whatnot, tell me what is going on.”

 

Kyle looked up at Eric. “The twins, the ones Stan had a bad feelings about, their last name is Conner.” Eric was quiet before replying. “No.” Kyle stood. “We could be thinking too much into it but this seems a bit coincidental. Two girls show up out of the blue, new to our school, with Mitch’s fucking last name?” Eric cursed, starting to pace. “Shit. We should have thought of that before fucking vaporizing him. What fucking research have we done on him anyway?”Kyle sat back down. “A lot and I couldn’t find much, it was like he wiped himself away from life. All I could find was his childhood story and how he came to South Park which now seems like a lot of bullshit but it’s The only research we could find. Wendy and Stan helped and they found nothing.”

 

Eric sighed, feeling anxiety prickle at the back of his head. “No, it’s gonna he fine. How can they find out about him if there’s no evidence?” Kyle nodded, praying and hoping he was right.

 

The next day, before Eric got to his locker, Kyles hand in his as they walked, the twins from yesterday were suddenly stoping in front of them, making them tense up but Eric played it off. “Uhh Hey?” Elizabeth spoke up first. “So they said you might have an idea where our dad went.” Harper was next, a little more quiet. “He was last in this town. He was dating your mom?” 

 

Kyle felt his heart beating out of his chest, he felt how tense Eric was. He nudged him a bit, trying to get him out of his head. Eric cleared his throat. “UhhYeah, Yeah he did But it didn’t end very well. I’m not sure where he went off to.” “What about your mom? Would she know?”

 

Eric really tried to keep his cool. “Uh she died a few months ago.” Harper frowned. “Oh my god, im so sorry.”Eric nodded. “Thank you, now excuse us, we have to get ready for class.” The girls nodded and let them walk as they watched them.

 

Elizabeth spoke to her sister. “He’s hiding something.” Harper frowned. “I know but his mom died.” Elizabeth nearly glared at her sister. “And how do we know he didn’t kill her? Remember the news said he put Dad in the hospital? We have to keep our guard up around him. We’ll try again later, Com’on, we have class.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“No fucking way.” Stan said, unable to process what Kyle and Eric just informed them. It was a bit crowded in Kyles room as everyone (aside from Craig and Tweek cause they never came to these unless it was as serious as Mitch was) Kyle frowned, staring his friend in the eyes. “I know, I fucking know this sounds like something out of our nightmaresand we could be looking too deep into it but it’s something we need to really consider whenever any of us talk to them, if at all.” 

 

Butters spoke next, looking scared as he sat on Kyles bed. “I knew they looked familiar.”Kenny looked toward his boyfriend. “What is it?” Butters looked between Kenny and the rest of them, all the eyes on him made him nervous but he carried on. “I’ve only seen a few pictures of them, briefly in his office and once when I had to go through his wallet to find his information when his arm got cut off. They are his daughters. I don’t know who the mother is, if they have one. For all I know he could have brainwashed them like he did me and Erics Mom and kidnapped them.” Kenny sighed, running his hands through his hair. “This is bad. How the fuck does someone like him have kids?”

 

Eric gave an amused sound. “Well Kenny when a boy and girl really love each other.” Kenny glared at him as Kyle was biting his lip, trying not to show how amused he was by it.

 

Wendy was next, arms crossed. “I’ll try some digging, see if I can find anything on them, maybe where they came from.” Kyle frowned. “But we didn’t find anything on Mitch before, how can we find anything on them?” Wendy frowned. “I have to try. Plus I have Stan helping so maybe together we can get something, right babe?” She nudged him with her elbow but noticed he didn’t react to it, in fact he has been very slient this entire time, then she noticed how pale he was.

 

She instantly became concerned, holding his hands. “Stan? Honey? Are you ok?” Her hand came to his face and he gasped, startled by her touch, breathing too fast. “I...I...Oh god...I can’t breath.” Kyle made room on the bed, Wendy saw the gesture and gently moved Stan to sit as he went head first into a panic attack. Wendy looked scared and at a loss of what to do to help him. “Stan, it’s ok, you’re safe.” But he didn’t seem to be coming out of it and Kyle knew he risked passing out so he gently shoved Wendy out of the way, sitting next to Stan, bringing one of Stans shaking hands to his chest to feel his heartbeat and hold him close enough to copy his breathing. “Stan Com’on, just breathe with me.” Wendy and the others watch, it felt intrusive in a way, like something private but It worked and Stans breathing calmed, his blue eyes watery as he looked around. “Oh god...I’m so sorry... I’m not sure what happened.” Kyle smiled weakly. “It’s ok. Panic attacks happ-“ “No that’s not it. I saw something.” Kenny walked closer. “What did you see?”

 

Stan took a few deep breaths, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I saw Kyles house burning to the ground. I heard screaming, I smelled smoke..” His voice broke as he looked between Wendy and Kyle, wanting an answer.Wendy spoke next, concern clear in her eyes. “When did you see this?”

 

“When you guys were talking. One second I was here and the next I was there.” Kyle moved away, Wendy taking his place next to Stan, wishing he had an answer. “Maybe you’re just stressed and had a hallucination. It happens sometimes.” Stan swallowed, wiping his eyes. “Yeah. Maybe.” 

 

Kenny spoke up. “We should get going. We have all the information we need for now. Wendy, update us if you can find anything?” Wendy nodded as she looked at Kenny, holding Stans hand tightly. “I will.” She turned to Stan. “Let’s get going.” He just nodded, holding her hand and letting her lead.

 

Soon everyone followed, everyone but Kyle and Eric. Eric, who sat on the bed, collapsing onto the mattress. “Was not expecting the meeting to go like that.” Kyle frowned, still very worried for his friend. “Yeah.”

 

Harper held the hall pass in her hand as she made her way down the hallway. She just needed to get away, to think. Her and her sister just had a fight. Elizabeth was dead set on finding all the information about their dad, even if it means unethical and downright dirty ways. Harper didn’t like the idea of going into peoples minds without any sort of permission. It seemed the biggest invasion of privacy, it seemed comparable to rape in her books and Elizabeth disagrees vehemently.

 

She walked in the girls bathroom and saw a boy in there with a girl and thought the worst but after watching it a few seconds more realized the boy was in the middle of a panic attack or was upset and the girl was helping.

 

Tweek saw the girl, freaking out a little more. “Oh god! They know I’m in the girls bathroom, this is bad!” Bebe frowned, rubbing his arms. “No it’s not. You needed help, I’m here. It doesn’t matter what bathroom were in.” She turned to Harper, glaring. “Do you need something?” Harper frowned. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I actually came to the bathroom for the same reason he’s here.” Bebe softened. “What happened?” Harper shrugged, walking in more, moving a strand of brown hair behind her ear. “My sister and I had a fight. Again.” Tweek cried. “Craig and I had a fight too.” Bebe hugging him. “Shh it’s ok. They happen. He’ll be back after thanksgiving break.” “But what if he runs away? What if he doesn’t love me anymore? Oh god!” Bebe just hugged him, letting him cry.

She looked over at Harper. “I’m Bebe by the way. This is Tweek.” Harper nodded. “I’m Harper.” Tweek calmed slightly. “That’s a pretty name. What did you and your sister fight about?” Harper tried to think up a lie. “Uh just stupid stuff. I barely remember it now.” Tweek sniffled, wiping his face with his hoodie. “Craig and I had a fight about stupid stuff too. I can’t remember it either but it was enough to make him leave.” Tweek said, whimpering at the end. Harper looked startled. Bebe explained. “His boyfriend left for thanksgiving break to see family out of state. Had he and Tweek not been fighting he would be here right now. They’re still together, just separated for now.” The school bell rang and Bebe sighed. “Want to join us for lunch? It’ll be like a therapy table.” Harper smiled weakly. “Sure. That sounds nice.” If she wasn’t invited she probably would be sitting by herself. She liked Bebe.She was nice and seemed ready to help those who need it and her curls bounced as she walked. She had to push these thoughts away. They were here to find their dad, not to go on dates.

 

Stan had no idea what was up with him. He felt like his anxiety was completely taking over him at some points and others he was completely fine. He had his friends worried, Kyle and Wendy having to calm him down and a trip to the nurses office. He kept seeing the same vision to, sporadically. One second he would be in class and the next he was inside Kyles burning house.

 

He noticed his anxiety went up whenever he was near the twins or at least one of them. He couldn’t tell them apart (he barely knew their names) but one will set his anxiety sky high, telling him to run, to protect everyone, that there’s danger and the other is nothing. It’s like seeing Kyle. He feels drawn to her. He kept that but to himself for now. He didn’t need to worry his friends any more than they were.

 

Every time Stan had to be rushed out of class, Eric tensed as Kyle followed with the hall-pass. Every since he first calmed him down he’s felt so jealous and insecure. Seeing them so close together, so intimate. Could something happen between them? It hurt to think about and he didn’t want to upset Kyle by asking him about it. So he kept it to himself, bottling the jealousy and insecurity up to hopefully never come out again.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Are you ok?” Kyle asked. They just finished dinner, his mom went to bed while Eric and Kyle washed and dried the dishes. Kyle drying this time, Erics hands swallowed by the soapy water.

 

Lately Eric has been quiet ever since Stan started having anxiety break downs and hallucinations. One minute he and Eric would be fine but as soon as Stan needed help, he and Wendy rushed to his aid and he thought Eric understood. He and Wendy were the only ones who were able to calm him. He passed out once, god that was terrifying.

 

Sharon called him around midnight, saying Stan had a nightmare, woke up screaming before having a severe enough panic attack to pass out.

 

Luckily there was no need to call 911 as Wendy and Kyle woke him up, getting him calm but he saw the same thing he’s been hallucinating: Kyles house burned to the ground, his family possibly dead.

 

When he got back home at near five am Eric was still up, watching TV and Kyle could feel the hurt coming off of him but he knew Eric wouldn’t say a word. 

 

Eric just looked over at him, turning off the TV. “Back to bed?” Kyle frowned. “Sorry it took so long.You didn’t have to wait up.” Eric shrugged as he stood. “Couldn’t sleep.” Kyle nodded, not quite buying that. “Let’s go back to bed then.”

 

And now today Stan to be calmed down and Eric was quiet about it, as always. Kyle looked at Eric, he still hasn’t answered his question.

 

Eric looked over, raising an eyebrow. “Uh Yeah. Fine.” “You’ve been quiet.” Eric was quiet for a second before answering, thinking of his answer. “Just don’t have a lot to say.” Kyle gave him a look as he put a plate away. “You always have something to say.” Eric sputtered a bit. “Uh well I just havnt. “ Kyle sighed, going for a different approach. He knew something was wrong and Eric won’t tell him. He walked closer, holding his exposed forearm softly. “Seriously, are we ok?”

 

He finally saw Eric open a bit, sighing, his large shoulders heaving as he stared intently at the little bubbles in the water. “I don’t know, are we?” Kyle felt hurt from that. “I want you to answer that. You’ve been so quiet, every time I try to talk to you about what’s bothering you you say you’re fine and barely talk to me. Is it because of Stan?”

 

Eric huffed, turning and looking down at his boyfriend. “Of course it fucking is. What else would it be?” Kyle frowned. “You know he’s with Wendy and he’s not even gay right? Nothing could ever happen between us.” Eric shook his head in disbelief.

 

“But you two, it’s always been you and Stan against the world, against me. It doesn’t seem like that’s changed. Any time he freaks out you rush to his aid and I’m forgotten about. You cant tell me there isn’t something there-“ his voice broke suddenly, looking away, blue eyes turning watery.

 

Kyle walked closer, holding Erics hands. “Eric, there is and never will be anything between me and Stan. I go to him because he needs help. I love you, Ok?” Eric was still quiet and Kyle walked closer, chest to chest with him. “What can I do to make you believe that?” Eric wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him in warmth but the sensation was gone when he felt Eric tense and shoulders shake. “Just don’t leave me Jew, ok?” Eric said, trying to sound casual but his voice wobbled. Kyle felt his own eyes water, hugging Eric tightly. “I promise. I love you, I’m going to make you believe that.”

 

Stan was kept awake by his head. Visions of Kyles house on fire, of Kyle possibly being dead from said fire, of numbers and codes for things he doesn’t understand.

 

He wrote them all down ,sloppily and fast, filling every notebook in the house within three hours. At 4AM he knocked on his parents door, hands shaking, he seemed to vibrate with anxity. He hasn’t slept very well if the bags under his eyes are any indication. Sharon opened her bedroom door groggily. “Stan? What’s going on?” “Do you have any notebooks?” He asked quickly. She thought for a second. “Should be one in the computer room-“ “No. Used that one. Used the one in the living room, the three in the kitchen and one small pocket notebook from your purse. Do we have any more?” Sharon raised an eyebrow. “You went through my purse?” She paused, thinking more. “You used up every notebook in the house?”

 

“Yeah, do we have any more?” She frowned, stepping closer. “Are you ok?” He swallowed his growing anxity down, he needed to write these numbers down. “Yeah, Yeah. Fine, I’ll find something else.”He walked quickly away and back to his room. She made a mental note to check on him in the morning.

 

At 7AM when she went to wake him, if he even slept, she knocked on his door. “Stan, wake up sweetie, you have school in an hour.” There was no answer and she feared the worst. “Stan?” No answer. “Ok, I’m coming in.”

 

She turned the handle and walked inside, looking wide eyed at what she saw.

 

Stan was sitting on his tallest dresser, writing out such an advanced mathematical equation. His math was all over the room, numbers and symbols she never could understand filled every inch of exposed wall. “Stan?” She called out. He jumped, the pen nearly falling to the ground. “Oh Mom! I didn’t hear you, must have been in a zone.” She swallowed. “Stan, what is all this?” He looked like he thought he was in trouble. “It wouldn’t leave my head, they kept floating and taking and wouldn’t leave me alone, I had to write it down. Had to get it out, I’m sorry I used the wall Mom.”

 

She let out a breath. “You’re staying home from school today and I’m going to find you a doctor. This can’t be healthy. Did you sleep?” “Four days, 7 hours,4 minutes and 15 seconds ago.”Sharon didn’t know what to say to that. At least she understood the part where he said he hasn’t slept in four days.

 

At school, Wendy caught up with the gang inside by their lockers. “Stans Mom pulled him from school, he had another breakdown last night.” Kyle frowned. “What happened? Is he ok?” Wendy nodded. “Yeah, it wasn’t like his other breakdowns. Did you know he hasn’t slept in four days?” Kenny shook his head. “Damn.” Wendy continued. “And he used every notebook in their house and when he ran out of those he wrote on his bedroom wall. His entire room is filled according to her.” Wendy’s eyes watered with worry. “He’s getting worse. I don’t know what to do. What’s happening to him?”

 

Kenny stepped closer to her. “I think it might have to do with heightened IQ he has. This is more than just being really smart, this sounds like abilities type stuff.” Eric raised an eyebrow. “Think it could be a new ability of his?” “It’s very likely. Plus his hallucinations able Kyles house burning, I’m not sure of theyre hallucinations anymore. I think they’re visions.” Butters spoke up, he couldn’t believe all this. “Visions? You mean he can read minds?” Kenny shook his head. “No..well maybe but that that hasn’t shown yet. I think they’re visions because they’re so specific and nothing seems to be triggering them. They just show up. Where’s Stan now?” “At home but his mom is going to be taking him to a doctor, can’t say I blame her.” Wendy said.

 

Stan couldn’t stay still and kept talking about the numbers in his head. Before they went to the doctor his mom found, Sharon stopped at a Walmart and bought half the stock of notebooks on the shelves, handing him two for the car ride. He took it quickly, already starting to write. She swallowed down her worry and drove.

 

Finally it was time to see his doctor. They were in the waiting room when the door opened. The doctor was a plump older man, looking similar to Santa with his bushy salt and pepper bread. “Marsh?” Stan looked up then looked at his mom. She smiled softly. “Go with him honey, he’ll help you.” He swallowed, holding the notebook tightly. “Can I take my notebook?” The doctor smiled. “Of course.” Stan nodded and walked inside.

 

The doctor ushered him gently to the arm chair in the homey office. “Please have a seat Stan.” Stan sat, still writing in his notebook. The doctor started. “Stan I’m Dr. Webber, can you tell me a little bit of what’s going on with you?”

 

Stan continued to write, not once looking at the doctor. “I can’t stop thinking. I have to write it down, have to. It won’t stop talking, telling me.” “Who is talking to you Stan?” “The numbers. They won’t stop, they keep floating and talking, I need to get them out.” “Is that why you write them down?” Stan nodded.The doctor nodded, writing on a clip board.“Now are these numbers a part of a bigger equation or are they random?” “Equation. Massive, it won’t stop, can’t stop thinking, constantly floating.” “Is it the same equation or are there different ones?” “Different ones. I’ll figure one out and move on.” “Have you been unable to figure any out?” “No. I know the answer to all of them.”The doctor nodded before moving on to his next round of questions.

 

“Has your sleep been affected?” Stan swallowed, he knew his answer may lead them to giving him sleeping pills. “A bit. Sometimes I have nightmares. Sometimes I won’t be able to sleep because I have to get everything written down, I need it out of my head.” “Do you have any anxiety?” “Yes. I passed out once because I couldn’t calm myself. “ the doctor nodded, writing more stuff down. “Would it be ok if I gave you a test?” “What kind of test?” Stan was on edge but he was always on edge nowadays. The doctor smiled. “Nothing that will hurt you, I promise. It’s a simple IQ test. I have a theory about you but I need it confirmed before I decide to prescribe you anything, Alright?” Stan nodded. The doctor smiled. “Good. I’ll be right back.”

 

It felt like hours before Sharon heard anything. When the door opened she jumped, seeing the doctor with a smile on his face. “Mrs. Marsh, please come in, I believe I have some answers for you.” She stood, purse held tightly in her hand. “Is he going to be ok?” “All will be explained.”

 

He sat her down at his desk, Stan was still at the chair, writing in his notebook. She looked over with worry but sat down, following the doctor. He sighed. “The first things I noticed about your son is that he seems to have an obsessive compulsive disorder, needing to write down these equations constantly but the more he talked the more that wasn’t the case. I gave him a standardized IQ test and found his IQ is rather remarkable. His IQ is Past that of Stephen Hawking. His IQ is 245.” Sharon was wide eyed. “What? How is that even possible? He was nearly failing math months ago.” He sighed. “That I can’t say. He told me he has a lot of anxiety and going by his behavior here, doesn’t sleep and a bit manic. I’d like to prescribe him Valium to hopefully make his life more comfortable. It should help with the insomnia and anxiety but call if there are any troublesome side effects.”

 

He wrote it down on his prescription pad and handed it to her. “I’ve already gone over this with Stan to make sure he is informed so he should be caught up with it. I hope this helps.” She nodded. “It should. Thank you.” “Shall I make a follow up appointment two weeks from now?” “Yes, that’s fine.” He nodded, writing it down and handing her a reminder card. “Here you go, you have a safe drive, I heard the weather might get really bad.” She nodded. “Thank you so much. Oh, what about the notebook thing? Should he keep doing that?” He nodded. “Yes. It’s a bit worrying right now because of how hyper focused he is but the medication should help with that too. That hyper focus is a form of anxiety for him. He feels he needs to write everything down right now and it’s often better not to interrupt that routine unless it’s hurting themselves or others.”

 

She nodded. “Ok. Thank you.” She walked over to Stan, touching his shoulder. “Stan, ready to go?” Stan seemed to not hear her. She shook him gently. “Stan?” He looked up, startled. “Uh Yeah, Sorry.” She smiled softly. “It’s ok son. We have a make a quick stop at the pharmacy on the way home.” “For the Valium.” She nodded. “Yes. Com’on, I’ll make sure to make your favorite hot cocoa when we get home.”

 

It was an hour before they got home, having to wait for the medication. Stan looked at the bottle on his way home.

 

Valium (Diazepam)

Take two a day,

One in the morning

One before bed

Side effects include headache, nausea, vomiting, constipation, blurred vision or trouble with vision

Stop taking if the following side effects occurs

Itching or hives, swelling in your face or hands, swelling or tingling in your mouth or throat, chest tightness, trouble breathing, seizures or tremors

 

Once in the house, Stan carrying the pharmacy bag and Walmart bags of notebooks. Sharon announced herself. “Randy, we’re home!”

 

“Up here!” Stan and her followed his voice to Stans room. Stan walked in behind his mother and gasped, seeing his dad cleaning the wall of his work, his equations, halfway gone with a wet wash cloth and a spray bottle.

 

Before Randy could talk Stan cried out. “What are you doing?! That’s my work!” Randy walked over. “Uh cleaning Stan, you can’t have writing on your wall.” But Stan didn’t hear as he got a pen and started it again, mumbling and shaking. “No, no, I need to do it over again.” Randy was at a loss and about to scold Stan when Sharon pulled him away to whisper harshly. “What the hell are you doing? Can’t you see he’s freaking out?” “Excuse me for cleaning.” “Look, just leave him and his room alone from now on Ok?” “Fine. What did the doctor say?”

 

She brought him outside the door, sighing. “His IQ is off the charts and he thinks that the OCD with numbers is a side effect of that. He prescribed him Valium to help his anxiety and hopefully get some sleep. Watch him, make sure he doesn’t hurt himself but leave him alone. I’m going to make him some hot cocoa.” Randy huffed. “Sure.” She nodded before walking away, making sure to take the pharmacy bag to help Stan with his new medication.

 

While she started the tea kettle she got her cell out, calling Wendy to inform her.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Tweek nearly ran to Craig who was just outside his house, having walked over from his parents. Tweek wrapped his arms around him tight, crying into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry Craig, I didn’t mean to push you away.” Craig smiled weakly, feeling like an ass, he held Tweek a little closer. “I’m sorry I was an ass. You been ok?” Tweek pulled away, wiping his eyes with shaky hands. “Yeah. Bebe and Harper have been there for me when I need them.”

 

Craig raised an eyebrow. “Harper?” “She’s one of the new girls, she’s really nice.” Craig nodded. “Is she here?” “Actually yeah. Bebe couldn’t make it and I wasn’t sure how I would be emotionally. Her and her sister. They’re inseparable.” Craig nodded, holding Tweek a hand as they walked inside.

 

Harper saw Tweek and smiled. “Everything ok?” Twerk smiled. “Yeah. Harper, this is Craig.” Craig waved. “Hey.” She waved back. “Hey. My sister will be down in a second, she’s just using the restroom.” Craig nodded. “Parents home?” Tweek shook his head. “No. They have to work late.” “I’ll make ya something to eat then.” Craig said as he made his way into the kitchen.

 

Elizabeth came back down the stairs, her brown hair in a braid as she saw Tweek and Harper doing homework. “Craig come home? I heard talking.” Tweek smiled. “Yes. He’s making us dinner. You should go meet him.” Elizabeth nodded, giving Harper a look before walking into the kitchen. Harper watched with worry, her sister always tended to have her own agenda.

 

Craig was cracking an egg into the bowl, stirring it up with a fork as Elizabeth came in. He looked over. “You must be the other sister.” She nodded. “Elizabeth. Beth for short.” He nodded, moving to put bread crumbs and spices into another bowl. She watched. “You like cooking?” “Yeah. It’s relaxing. I’ve been trying to teach Tweek as well.” She moved closer, as he seemed more focused on his ingredients. He rolled his sleeves up of his sweater and saw her chance.

 

She moved close and put her hand on his forearm, probing his mind for information about her father.

 

He cried out in pain, unable to escape her grasp, her grip so tight her nails were drawing blood as he struggled.

 

Suddenly red energy was around her hand, stopping her, releasing Craig as he panted and collapsed to the floor. Tweek was already at his side. “Craig! Oh my god, what happened?!” Craig glared, his eyes watery. “She was fucking probing my mind. Jesus fuck.” Craig cursed, he felt so weak but he never felt so scared or was in so much pain.

 

Harper looked disappointed but not surprised. “Beth, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do that.” Beth glared. “Your way is getting us nothing. Besides, he’s useless. He was unconscious the last time they saw our father. But we have names-“ “No. This is it. No more back stabbing or extracting information without anyone’s consent.” Tweek was helping Craig, helping him sit up as he watched and listened. “You have powers too?” “Obviously.” Craig said, wiping tears away from his eyes.

 

But Craig glared, standing with Tweeks help. Tweek was shaking from the amount of emotion and anger inside the room. Craig glared at Elizabeth. “You have no idea what your dad did to us. He’s not the man you think he is so stop searching.” Elizabeth glared back. Harper having released her hand. “He adopted us when no one else did.” “He tried to kill me and my friends.” “Im surehe had good reason.” Harper pulled her sisters arm. Craig was about to punch her when Harper intervened. “Let’s go, you’ve done enough damage.” Elizabeth just stared at Craig before following her sister out.Craig turned to Tweek, looking worried. “We need to call the gang.”

 

It was near bedtime when Stans phone rang. It was his third day on Valium and he already felt a lot of his anxiety ebbing away but he also felt a bit...floaty? Sleepy? He’s not sure how to describe it but it was a lot better than the crippling anxiety and fear. He was catching up on his homework when he heard his phone. He picked it up, seeing it was Kyle. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Stan sighed, almost yawning. “Better. Still figuring out all the effects. What’s up?” “Kenny just called us, Craig wants a meeting.” “Craig never wants a meeting.” “I know. It must be bad if that’s the case. Is Wendy with you?” “No, she’s at home. I kinda made her go home.” “Overbearing?” “Not quite, Just...she’s treating me like I’m glass and it’s tiring. I know she cares and wants to help but I’m not made of glass.” It was quiet and Stan panicked. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to unload all that on you.” “It’s cool dude, Eric and I will come escort you over.” “Thanks man. I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

Stan got his jacket on and headed down the stairs where his mom was watching TV. “Where are you going?” “Out. Kyle needs some help with his homework.” “Is he coming to get you?” “Yes.” She nodded. “Good. Remember the doctor said you shouldn’t be out in public alone while on Valium, at- “ “At least until I know how it effects me. I know.” She smiled. “Good. Stay safe ok?” He nodded. “I will.”There was a knock on the door and he opened it to see Kyle and Eric. Eric spoke, waving his hand. “Sup hippie.” Kyle smiled. “Hey, Ready?” Stan nodded. “Yep, let’s go.”

 

Once outside Stan asked “So where’s the meeting?” “At Craig’s house. Tweek is really shook up and he didn’t want to leave him.” Stan frowned. “What happened?” Eric shrugged, answering. “No fucking idea. All I know is it can’t be anything good if Craig wants the meeting.” Stan silently agreed.

 

Kyle knocked on Tweeks door which opened quickly to revel Butters. “Oh hey fellas. Here for the meeting too?” Kyle nodded, walking inside. “Yeah, is everything ok?” Kenny sighed. “For the moment. They both seem shook up.” Eric raised an eyebrow as he sat on the couch. “Wait so even Craig is freaking out? Shit.”

Wendy came in from the kitchen, seeing Stan. She walked over. “Hey.” He smiled, feeling bad for sending her away. “Hey.”

 

“Tweek I’m fine, stop hovering.” The group heard as Tweek and Craig made their way down the stairs.

 

Kyle could sense that Craig was just as shaken up as Tweek, his hands still visibly shaking but hehid it well.

 

Eric spoke up first. “So what the hell is going on?” He sounded serious, knowing if Craig called a meeting, It was bad.

 

Craig sighed. “The two new girls, the twins. They have abilities like us. One of them has the same mind controlling abilities like Mitch, she tried to probe my memories. It hurt like a bitch.” Tweek was shaking as he spoke. “T-the other, Harper. She stopped her s-sister. Who knows w-what she could have done?” He whimpered our, his eyes filling with tears. Craig wrapped his arms around him. “Hey, it’s ok babe. We’re ok.”

 

Kenny was next. “What kind of abilities did Harper have?” Tweek sniffled. “Energy. She had red energy around Beth’s hand. Stopping her. I don’t know if they have more than that.” “Probably. They just might be hiding them.” Kyle continued his thought. “Or they haven’t discovered them yet.” Kenny nodded. “Craig, did she managed to get any information?”

 

Craig shook his head. “Not much. Luckily Tweek put me to sleep before you guys battled Mitch. She may have gotten to see who was involved but I can’t be certain. Just be careful around them from now on.”Everyone agreed to that.

 

Back at the motel that the twins had procured, Harper was lecturing her sister who was pacing. “How could you do that?! They know now! They know we have powers!” Elizabeth turned to her sister. “Well so do they. The short time I had in his head I got information. All but Craig have abilities. I can’t say what kind but they’re like us. And they’re hiding what happened to Dad.”

 

Harper tensed. “Do you think they did something to him?” “Like kill him? I think so. From what I can piece together.” Harper took in a shuddering breath. “God...what do we do?” Elizabeth stared out the window. “I don’t know.”

 

At home Eric was tense. The new girls have powers? One of them has mind control abilities? He didn’t like it at all. How were they supposed to get through school with them? He had at least two classes with each of the girls.

 

Kyle saw this as he put his pajama shirt on. “Hey, what’s up? You’ve been off since we came back from Craig and Tweeks.” Eric huffed, turning from his pacing. “Those girls have powers.” Kyle nodded. “Yeah.” “And the probably know we have them too.” “Yes.” Eric huffed. “You don’t have a problem with that? We have to interact with them nearly everyday.”

 

Kyle sighed. “I know. I know we do but we can’t exactly start a fight with them or kill them. We just have to handle it like we have no idea that we know.” Eric sighed. “I don’t like it. We don’t even know how powerful they could be.” “I know but what else can we do?” Eric nodded. Kyle held his hands. “Hey, we’ll be ok.”Eric nodded again, kissing Kyle quickly. “We better be.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eric was an anxious mess at school, especially when Kyle was separated from him in a different class.

 

If he didn’t see either of the twins he couldn’t focus.

 

What were they up to? Why havnt they gone after him yet? Or Kyle?

 

Are they waiting for a certain time? Maybe when they’re vulnerable.

 

At lunch Kyle pulled him aside in the bathroom, locking the door before looking at Eric concerned. “What’s going on with you? Are you ok?”

 

Eric paced. “Fuck no, I’m not ok. That bitch knows us, knows we had something to do with their dad missing AND she has the same mind manipulation that Mitch had! What other powers could she have-“ Eric ranted, breathing fast as he paced, Kyle stepping in front of him, holding his large arms.

 

“I know! Eric, I know but worrying yourself into a heart attack isn’t going to do anything. I know right now is a bit of a Cold War between us and them but we’ll figure this out, Ok?”Eric took a deep breath. “Ok. I trust you.” Kyle smiled softly, moving to hold his hands. “I love you, we’ll figure this out.”

 

At home while Eric and Kyle were eating dinner, there was a knock on the door. Sheila looked up. “Who in the world could that be? Kyle are one of your friends coming over?” Kyle frowned. “No. Not that I know of.”Ike frowned, watching, Gerald as well. Gerold frowned. “I’ll answer it. Stay here.” Eric swallowed his anxiety down, unable to even eat until he knew who was behind that door.

 

Kyle held his hand, feeling it shake as his dad opened the door and heard some mumbled talking.

 

Gerold came back into her kitchen with one of the twins.

Eric jumped, getting into a fighting position, Kyle could clearly see the fear and anxiety flowing through him. Harper frowned. “I’m sorry, I can’t be long, my sister thinks I’m going to the mini mart. Can we talk Kyle? You and Eric?”

 

Kyle frowned, sensing her intentions. “Sure. We can go to my room.” Kyle stood, standing in front of Eric. “Eric, relax, she’s not here to hurt us.”Eric swallowed, bringing his arms down and following Kyle and the girl out of the room.

 

Once inside Kyles room she spoke. “My sister knows you had something to do with our father and why he’s missing. I know you wouldn’t just kill someone in cold blood, something had to happen, please, what happened to my dad? What did he do?”

 

Kyle took in a breath. “Nothing good. When he arrived here he was dating my Erics mother.” “Yeah, he said he was gonna find someone for me and my sister, he was gonna marry her.” Kyle sighed. “Well nothing went well. He wanted to create a dictatorship, we found on his computer so much illegal activity. He was getting money and people from the cartel. He shipped people in as slaves for him and his cause. He wanted this town to look like the crime was awful under the current mayor and when he takes over it would look wonderful with less crime.”Eric stayed quiet as Kyle told the story.

 

Kyle sighed. “He abused Eric, it’s why he started living here with us. One day he found the note Eric wrote me but was too scared to hand to me. He..” Kyles eyes welled up, remembering Eric beaten and bloody and near death. “He beat him nearly to death. Wanting to use him as a poster boy from gay acceptance in the town. Making up a story some homophobic assholes beat him. I healed him but that wasn’t the last of your dad. He had his people torture me, kidnapped one of our best friends; We thought Butters was dead. He killed my mom.”

 

Harper frowned but looked confused. “But that woman in the dining room.” Eric spoke next, seeing Kyle nearly crumbling rembering that day. “We managed to bring her back. Kyle has healing abilities and we got to her soon enough. He was looking for me. I had cut off his hand and complicated his plans. We was going door to door like it was Nazi Germany, looking for me and searching peoples houses with his swat team. Kyle and I hid in the attic, we could only hear what was going on but, Sheila, he fought him tooth and nail and he killed her. Shot right through the chest.”

 

Kyle whimpered, biting his trembling lip. Eric held Kyles hand tightly as he continued. “He killed my mom. We had to do something, he was too much of a threat to us and the town. My mom helped, luring him there but he saw right through, broke her neck like she never meant anything to him. I lost it and killed him but he didn’t stay dead. He was like us, mutant and was able to regenerate. It took me being almost killed by him for Kyle to do the final blow. Burned him to ash.”

 

Harper wiped a few tears away. “I’m so sorry he caused you this much trouble. He was nothing but good to us, guess we just got lucky.” Kyle sniffed. “He seems to have a soft spot for people like you.” “People like me?” Harper asked.

 

Kyle nodded. “Ones who are lost. He found Butters after he ran away from his dads, he was going to live with his boyfriend but Mitch found him. As far as we know Mitch never hurt him, just brainwashed him into doing his dirty work. Are you going to tell your sister this?” Harper looked away. “Yes, I’m hoping her knowing the truth will help her. She’s a bit more aggressive and is ready to hurt anyone that gets in her way, I don’t want that. I have to go now, gonna have to buy something to cover my lie.” 

 

Kyle wiped his remaining tears away. “Good luck. I hope your sister listens, for everyone’s sake.” Harper nodded and left the room.

 

She went to the mini mart and bought a few snacks for her and her sister, hoping it would be a convenient lie and how to tell her sister the information she knows.

 

As she walked she wondered if she should lie at all. Maybe it’s time she put her foot down, tell her sister how it is. She just hoped it didn’t blow up on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

When she got back to the hotel, she found her sister watching some game show on the bad television set. Elizabeth saw her come in but saw she didn’t have bags. “I thought you said you were going to the mini-mart.” Harper sighed, readying herself for a fight. “I lied. I didn’t go to the mini-mart. I went to see Kyle and Eric.”

Elizabeth stood, arms crossed. “Why?” “I wanted to know what happened, what really happened to Dad. They wouldn’t kill someone in cold blood.” Elizabeth glared, walking closer. “Have you seen Eric Cartmans history in this town? He’s gotten away with murder when he was a child.” “He’s not like that, not anymore. I know he isn’t, none of those kids wouldn’t have killed in cold blood. They killed Dad for a good reason. If you don’t believe my words maybe you’ll believe them?” Elizabeth shook her head. “I’m not talking to-“ “you don’t have to talk to them. Just me. Use your mind reading abilities on me, search my memories for them and see the conversation I had.”

Elizabeth felt so pissed her sister would lie to her but she makes a good deal. “Fine. Sit on the bed.” Harper sat on the bed, moving a strand of hair behind her ears as Elizabeth sat next to her, putting her hand on her sisters head, searching for the information.

Harper gasped when she felt her inside, feeling invisible tendrils picking at her brain. It was a very violating feeling. Elizabeth found the memory, as if watching it play out in front of her.

Kyle seemed to be the most remorseful but she could feel the guilt flowing from Eric, even from the memory. But when she heard Eric say that Kyle literally burned their father to death, she forgot what she heard, she just imagined her father in pain, screaming and begging.

She tore herself away, falling to the floor in tears, sobbing. “They burned him..” Harper swallowed the lump in her throat. “It was the only way. I’m sorry but he wasn’t the good man we thought he was.” Elizabeth wasn’t listening as she cried, unable to not think of her father burning alive.

Harper saw the lights flicker, the lamp and TV shaking. She went to her sister. “Beth, please cam down before you destroy our home.” Elizabeth looked at her, eyes wet and nearly glowing with her powers. “Destroy our home? Kyle already did that when he burned our father to ashes!” A sharp shockwave came out of Elizabeth which overturned the bed, knocking the TV down, shattering.

Harper moved away, knowing she can’t calm her sister down. “Beth! please, calm down!” Elizabeth stood, eyes glowing red, red energy swirling around her fingers as she walked to the door, ripping it off its hinges and walking out of the hotel room.

Harper could only follow, trying in vain to calm her sister, wishing she was able to call Kyle or Eric, warn them that her sister likely means them harm.

At Kyles house, he was brushing his teeth as Eric showered next to him. Kyle went about the motions of rinsing his mouth before speaking. “I’ll see you in the room.” “Ok!” Eric called out over the water.

Kyle walked back to his room, hearing Ike on the computer, playing one of his online games. He got in bed, getting his book and starting to read.

Eric saw this as he came in, loose tee shirt on along with his pajama pants. He sat very close to Kyle, wrapping his arms around his small waist. “What you reading this time nerd?” Kyle just gave him a look. “Game of Thrones. It was suggested to me by Craig of all people.” Eric chuckled, kissing Kyles neck. “Instead of reading them we could recreate one of those sex scenes.”

Kyle chuckled breathy, putting he large book down. “You realize some of the sex is incest?” Eric shrugged. “I can pretend you’re my brother.” Kyle rolled his eyes.

When Harper got to Kyles street, she ran for Tweeks house, pounding on the door, hoping she can get a warning to Kyle fast enough. His dad answered the door. “Hello, can I help you?” “Please, I need to see Tweek, it’s urgent!”

Kyle let out little breathy moans as Eric kissed down his throat, gently rubbing his cock through his pajama pants. “Eric..” Eric smirked, about to reach inside the pants when the sound of the door being kicked open sounded, starling them both. Kyle gasped. “What was that?” Eric got up. “I don’t know, I’ll go check it out, stay here.” Kyle glared at him. “I’m not some helpless princess.”

Eric met Gerold in the hall, Gerold holding a baseball bat. Gerold and Eric both silently agreed to check it out.

Eric went down first, ready to bring his claws out if needed.

The door was kicked open, Elizabeth pacing , angry, red energy swirling around her hands. She saw Eric and glared, shoring a blast at him. He dodged, seeing the burn it caused on the wall, looking at Gerold. “I’ll handle this.” Gerold nodded, going back up to protect his family Incase it goes south down in the living room.

Elizabeth was crying, her face wet as he nearly growled at him. “You killed my father!” Eric walked closer, hands up, trying, hoping to calm her down. “We had no other choice, he was going to kill us!” “Bullshit! He just wanted us to have a good life but you’re whore burned him to death!” She shot another bit of energy toward him, he dodged, bringing his claws out quickly with a wince. “I don’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want to hurt him, I just wanted him to stop!” “No!”

He charged at her before she could shoot again, but she was clever, getting herself out of it like a cat, bringing her leg across his head.

He fell to the floor with a pained gasp and before he could gather his bearings she shot at him, making him fly into the wall, leaving a sizable dent and the air knocked out of his lungs.

Kyle ran down the stairs, his phone ringing away as Tweek was calling. She had Eric by his throat. He struggled, not wanting to have to kill her or maim her. Kyle shouted over to her. “Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” His hands were glowing with energy as he watched her, feeling the urge to protect Eric.

She glared over, letting go of him as she walked toward Kyle, Eric gasping and coughing for air. “You killed my father.” Kyle didn’t even flinch. “He deserved it. He was too dangerous, he tried to kill me, my family, he couldn’t get away with that.” She growled as she threw energy at him, he blocked but the energy seemed to just go into his hands, absorbing it.

Kyle could feel the surge of power crackling within him, feeling the heat under his skin, prickling and burning, wanting out. Eric saw as he was getting up, using the wall for support when Elizabeth charged, Kyle blocking each hit with her leg or arm.

She tried to slip his feet out but caught himself and shot his eye lasers at her, which she dodged. Kyle was getting scared, she had inhuman reflexes. Dodging each laser and energy shot sent to her with ease. She got the upper hand when she grabbed Kyle in an elbow lock, cutting off his air, making him kneel.

Eric was up quickly, still gaining his breath back but seeing Kyle in trouble made him move faster than he ever thought. Eric went to claw at Beth’s head when she brought her pointer finger to his temple, the shine of her energy against his skull. “You try to kill me, I kill your whore. What will it be?” Eric was stunned, what the hell does he do? If he tries to make the first move she’ll kill kyle in less time than it takes to blink.

Eric swallowed his fear down, putting his hands up in surrender. “Ok, Ok. I won’t try anything. Let him go.” “I didn’t say I’d let him go. He killed my father and now-“ she pressed the energy deeper, digging it into his skin, making him cry out in pain. “He will know what it’s like to burn to ashes.” Eric felt himself pale. What exactly did she plan?

He got his answer when he saw red and orange swirling energy lowing around her, forming a sphere as it charged.

He then knew what it was.   
She was a bomb. Eric wasn’t sure if any of them would make it out of this. A lump formed in his throat. “Please, please take me instead. If it wasn’t for me we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Kyles lip trembled as he shook his head at Eric.

Beth glared. “He was the one with the final, killing blow. Don’t worry. I’ll take you with me.” Eric saw Kyle hand moving weakly toward her forearm that held his head hostage, making his hand heat up with such an intensity she’d have to let go.

She cried out in pain and threw him to the ground. Eric quickly going to him. Helping him sit up, holding him. Eric wanted to sob in relief that Kyle was alive but Beth looked even angrier and the charge of her sphere hit its peak. “You will know what it feels like to burn.”

Before Kyle and Eric could warn anyone in the house. Beth let her self-made explosion go, unleashing it’s deadly power as it tore through the house, causing a roaring fire in halls, making the TV explode with glass and plastic, the house turned to rubble and burning ash.

Harper could only watch. Tweek next to her, staring in the horror that was happening. Harper was sobbing, hand over her mouth in horror. “Oh my god… I couldn’t stop her.” Tweek was hyperventilating as Craig was running toward them. “What the hell is happening?” Tweek could barely talk, Craig taking him into his arms quickly, seeing the flames and ash of Kyles home. Craig was in shock. “Oh my god. Are they dead?” Harper cried out, pacing. “I don’t know. Oh god, I might be sick.”

It wasn’t long before everyone on the street was out, watching, first responders and police making their way down the street.

Stan watched form his bedroom in horror. All those times it was visions he saw. Any time he saw Kyles house burning it was a vision. “I was right…I was right…” he stared chanting, unable to standstill, he paced, hands tangling in his Hair as he struggled not to let the voices in his head consume him.

The firefighters fought hard for two hours before the fire was out. They started going over the rubble, the police talking to some of the kids gathering around.

There was movement of the wooden boards, the firefighter seeing this. “There’s movement! Holy shit, I think someone’s alive!” The crew of other firefighters worked fast and manic as they tried to find anyone that might have survived.

Eric was barely conscious, badly burned as he still held Kyle in his arms in about the same state. Kyle was limp with unconsciousness and Eric was terrified as he saw the face of the firefighter, helping him up. “Please…please I think he might be dead.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I’ve had other projects going on but it’s here now and I hope you all enjoy it.

The firefighters got Eric and Kyle out as quickly as possible from the smoldering ashes of their home.

The one firefighter checked Kyle as he was put on a stretcher. He yelled. “He’s not breathing! I need oxygen now!” Eric was able to walk but he had visible burns on the side of his face, neck and arm, managing to get out with the least amount of injuries.

He was taken to an ambulance while the first responders worked on Kyle. Eric was shaking, unable to look away from Kyles motionless form. He got up, blanket still around his shoulders and weakly made his way to the firefighter giving CPR and oxygen treatment.

One of the others tried to hold him back gently. “Hey, you need to rest.” Eric spoke, his voice thick and eyes watery. “Please, please he’s my boyfriend, I just want to see him.” They let him, Eric moving in gently, holding Kyles hand, feeling the feverish, burned skin, kissing the fingers as they worked on him.

  
Eric was getting terrified. Kyle still wasn’t breathing. He whispered to himself, holding Kyles hand tightly. “Fuck, breathe for me, Com’on , don’t do this to me..” the firefighters kept at it until Kyle gasped, coughing. Eric sobbed in relief, kissing his grimy, ash filled head. “Oh thank god you damn Jew.” Kyle was nearly gagging with the effort to catch his breath.

The firefighters attending then breathed a sigh of relief. “Let’s get you two to the hospital.” Kyle tried to talk while coughing. “Please…is my family ok?” But he got no answer which made him fear the worst, thanking god at least Eric was able to ride with him in the ambulance.

At the hospital Eric and Kyle got treated for their burns, both lucky to be alive with no injuries other than burns that weren’t as severe as doctors thought. Kyle noticed by the minute Erics burns seemed to heal. They were looking less agonizing. Kyle was on oxygen, not allowed out of bed until his levels came back up.

Kyle looked over at Eric who was standing by the hospital window. “You think everyone else is ok?” Eric spoke quietly. “I don’t know. I shouldn’t have hesitated. I should have killed her when I had the chance. Maybe we wouldn’t be here.” Kyle shook his head, red curls matted with ash and grime. “You can’t blame yourself. What if she had some super healing abilities? You killing her may have not made a difference. It could have just made her even more mad.”

The door opened and in came their doctor. Kyle spoke up quickly. “Please, are my parents ok? My brother? Did they make it out?” The doctor sighed. “Let’s start with you and move our way down. You and your boyfriend, Remarkably don’t have injuries other than burns. No broken bones, no contusions, no concussions but you both have suffered second degree burns on 60% of your bodies. Your mother, Sheila, right now she’s in a comatose state. A beam fell on her when the house collapsed causing a severe concussion along with brain swelling.”

Kyle felt his eyes water. “And my dad? My brother?” The doctor looked away, looking grim. “I’m sorry. They didn’t make it. Your father, Gerold was dead on arrival and the younger one had passed before the paramedics could help.”

Kyle was shaking, lip trembling as he shook his head. “No. No, they can’t ..l.” Eric came over, having heard everything from his spot at the window. Eric felt numb to it, the guilt making him think he deserves this pain. Eric wrapped Kyle up tightly as Kyle sobbed into his shoulder, nearly wailing. Eric felt his own tears fall but didn’t bother to wipe them away.The doctor left, giving them their privacy to grieve.

Harper found herself at Bebes House, having gotten close to her in the past few weeks. She found Bebe outside in her pajamas, watching the drama happening down the street with three fire trucks and several police cruisers at Kyles house, or where it was, still putting out the smoldering remains.

Bebe saw Harper, frowning when she saw how upset she was. “Harper? What’s wrong?” Harper went to Bebe, lip trembling. “I did this. I got Eric and Kyle killed.” “Wait, what do you mean?” Harper just cried and Bebe walked closer, hugging her close. “Com’on, let’s get some tea.”

Once they were inside Bebe frowned. “What do you mean you killed them? It was a house fire.” Harper let out a shaking breath. “My sister. I told her I talked to Kyle and Eric, I shouldn’t have, I should have just lied.” “What did your sister do?” “I told her what they told me, even had her read my mind to see it for herself but she lost it. She’s always been a little unstable,I thought maybe hearing it from them-“ Bebe was confused. “Hearing about what? What did you tell her?” Harper sighed. “It’s a long story.” Bebe nodded. “I’m going to make tea and you are telling me this story.”

With the use of a wheelchair, the doctor let him see his mom, luckily on the same floor as them in the burn unit. Eric wheeled him to the room, gently opening the door.

Kyle took in a breath as he saw his mom. She was on a ventilator and had so many wires hooked up. Eric wheeled him closer, Kyle reached out to hold her hand, she was cool to the touch. Kyle started to focus on healing her, his hand glowing when Eric pulled his hand away. “No, you need to heal first.” Kyle felt like a child who got scolded. His voice shaking. “Please, she needs help.” “And she’s getting help, give yourself time to heal. Your healing abilities take a lot out of you plus if she’s up and walking within an hour they’re gonna wonder how.”

Kyle felt his eyes water again. “My family is gone. I have you and Mom. That’s all. What are we going to do? Where are we going to stay?” Eric sighed. “I don’t know.” “You think I could visit her everyday and give her a little bit of healing? Just enough to help but not enough to fully heal her, that way it would look gradual.” “Fine. Just don’t get the doctors suspicious, they’re already wanting to know how we survived with no injuries at the center of the blast.”

Kyle stared at his mother. “I’ve never hated my abilities but I hate them now. If we didn’t have them none of this would have happened.” “But we also would have never gotten together.” Kyle just continued to stare at his mom, holding her hand again. His voice shook as he spoke. “I’m sorry Mom. I’m so sorry I got you involved in this mess. I promise, we’re going to make this right, somehow. We’re going to fix this.”

Sharon paced, having called Wendy, seeing and hearing the explosion but more worryingly, heard Stan sobbing and talking to himself frantically, he sounded like he was in so much pain.

Wendy knocked on the front door, Sharon opening it quickly. “Thank god you’re here. I don’t think I can calm him down, after the explosion he just started breaking down.” Wendy felt like she was being pulled in several directions. Kenny and the others were going to the hospital Kyle and Eric were at, she felt gnawing worry for Kyle and Eric and their whole family and even more worry for Stan. This was his vision coming to life, what he’s been hallucinating and having nightmares about. She felt sick at the thought, unable to imagine what he might be feeling.

But she had a duty to him as his best friend and girlfriend and the only one who can calm him down, hopefully.

She got to the top of the stairs, Sharron following close behind her and she knocked gently on the door. “Stan? Stan, it’s Wendy, I’m coming inside, Ok?” There was no answer but she heard whispering and soft chanting and wondered how far in his head he is.

She walked inside and gasped, feeling the blood drain from her face. Stan was kneeling on the floor, a razor in hand as he cut and cut at his arm, thankfully none of the cuts looked too deep but caused a lot of blood to flow as he whimpered, rocking back and fourth. “Myfaultididthisimtoblameididit..” Wendy approached him slowly, like a frightened animal, kneeling. “Stan, hey, can you look at me?”

With his body shaking like a leaf, razor still in hand as he continued to leave cut after cut, lazily. He swallowed, voice hick. “Cantlookcantlookitsntfault..” “Stan, it isn’t your fault. You didn’t ask for these visions, you didn’t blow up Kyles house. We didn’t know they were visions, can you put the razor down?” It seemed to think about it before letting it fall from his shaking hand.

Wendy wanted to celebrate but they weren’t out of the woods yet. “Is it ok if I help you up? Is it ok if I touch you?” Stan was breathing heavy, like he was entering a panic attack but he nodded. Wendy movie gently, being careful of his cut up arm, getting a better look at it as she helped him. They were all superficial, nothing deep, thank god.

She helped him to the bathroom, Sharon having turned the light on, watching them from the side if Wendy needed help. Wendy got him to sit on the closed toilet lid. “Stan, we’re gonna get a shower, Ok?” He swallowed, nodding. Sharron spoke up. “Think he’s ok? Does he need the tranquilizer?” Wendy let out a breath. “I think we might ok.” Sharron nodded, walking away. Wendy closed the door.

It took 45 minutes to get Stan undressed, willing to wash, keep him calm of panic attacks and back to himself, even a little and another ten to clean and bandage his arm.

Once she got him to dress in his pajamas, crawling into bed with him (Sharron thankfully lending her a shirt to sleep in) not wanting him to be alone while his mind is at its most fragile. He talked quietly, sleepily as she got him to take his Valium. “I knew this would happen. It’s my fault. Kyle might be dead.” Wendy held him close, his head on her chest as they laid together, gently stroking his hair. “Don’t think like that. I’m sure they’re alright. Just a little bruised. Just sleep, I’ll be right here.”

He went into a drug induced sleep and Wendy wished she could do the same. She didn’t want to think about her friends being dead.

 


	8. Important note

I know it’s bern a long time since this has been updated. I’m so sorry for how long it’s taken to update it. A few things have happened.

one is just plain life. It’s been a busy two months, I’m in process of publishing my second book and it’s on its final stretch before publication which has taken up some time. 

Second is that I’ve had much more inspiration for other works and this keeps getting pushed on to the back burner. 

 

As I don’t have the inspiration or a clear idea what what will happen next but I assure you it will be updated and it will continue, even if it takes a lifetime to update. I love this story and it’s fans and will never give up on it.

 

thank you all for your lovely comments, they give me life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD AND IM BACK BABAY!!! Sorry for the long break but between life getting in the way and other writing projects this just got pushed to the back but it’s back and hopefully will go back to being updated regularly.

“No. This is impossible, how can they be dead? Our house gone?” Kyle wiped tears away as he sat on his mother’s hospital bed. “I’m sorry mom. I checked it when I could and they’re gone, our home is gone. I have no idea what we’re going to do.”

Sheila felt her lip trembling. “I don’t even know what happened. One minute I was trying to sleep and the next I’m waking up in the hospital. What the hell happened?”

Eric spoke up from his spot by the window. “Killing Mitch came back to us. His daughters did this, well the one did.” Kyle continued the story. “The one, Elizabeth I think her name is, her and her sister Harper. Harper tried to warn us, tried to get us out but her sister was faster and so much more angry than she thought.”

Sheila took in a shuddering breathe. “How am I alive?” “You managed to survive but I also helped a little. I’ve been sneaking in here when I’m able to give you a little healing boost from me.”

Sheila frowned concerned. “Kyle, you know that can take a lot out of you. You need to heal too.” Kyle swallowed, looking at Eric. “We have. That’s a bit of a problem. The doctors are saying we’re some medical miracle and want to check why.”

“They want to experiment on us.”Eric said. Kyle turned sharply to Eric. “They didn’t say that.” Eric stood. “But that’s what that means. They only said it nicely because it’s kinda illegal to do.”

Sheila looked at Eric. “But they would need our permission right? They can’t do anything to anyone unless you sign a form or something.” Kyle nodded. “She has a point, they can’t do anything to us.” “Unless they get the government involved.”

Kyle glared. “Why do you have to be so pessimistic?” “I’m not being pessimistic, I’m being realistic. They are freaked out and amazed we healed so fast and barely took any injury, they’re not going to stop hounding us and even then if they’re persistent enough they could get the government involved and we all know how that would go.”

Kyle shook his head, feeling anxiety prickle at his eyes. “You might have a point but still, where are we going to go? Our home is gone, everything is gone. We have no where to go.” His voice cracked but before Eric could comfort him he moved away. “No, there’s no time, we have to figure this out now. I’ll call Stan, see if we can hook up something with that cabin you and your mom stayed in.” Before Eric could agree to that Kyle rushed out of the room.

Eric huffed. “Shit. Why is he avoiding me?” Sheila sighed. “Well he does have a point and you telling him that the government wants to experiment on him isn’t helping things.” Eric turned to her. “Well I’m not going to sugar coat anything.” “I know and I’m not saying you have to but maybe don’t push that on him right now. We lost our family Eric, it’s not a great time to bring up the government possibly wanting to experiment on you guys.” Eric sighed as he sat down. He stayed quiet, too worried about Kyle to make conversation.

Kyle was pacing outside, orange coat on and his signature green winter cap, pay phone (that still works) pressed to his ear as it snowed flurries around him as the sun was setting.

Stan picked up. “Kyle, how you doing?” Kyle sighed. “Ok I guess but we don’t have anywhere to go, would you be able to work on the cabin safe house for me and my mom and Eric?” Stan sighed. “I actually already had plans for that place.”

Kyles eyes widened. “Plans?! What plans?” “To make it into a safe house slash school for others like us. Other supers-“ “mutants.” “Kyle.” Stan said harshly, like Kyle said a bad word and he was a parent. “I’ll see what I can do and fit you guys into it, I promise I won’t leave you guys with nowhere to go.” Kyle let out a shaky breathe. “Thanks. How you been? Wendy told me about your episode when the house blew.”

Stan was quiet on the other end. “Yeah. I’m…I’m not proud of that. I shouldn’t have had such a meltdown but seeing my nightmares actually coming to life?” “I know. I can’t imagine how hard that must have been.” “I’m just glad you guys are ok. I’m sorry not everyone made it.”

Kyle sniffled. “Yeah. Just keep me updated on the cabin and take care of yourself ok?” “I will. Same goes for you. I’ll call you with an update as soon as possible it in the meantime get a hotel room.” “Ok. Thanks again. Bye.”

Kyle walked back inside when a doctor approached him with a smile. Kyle was immediately on guard, everything Eric said floating in his head. “Uh excuse me.” “No excuse me, I just wanted to talk, do you realize exactly what you survived? With no injuries and third degree burns healing within hours, completely.” Kyle swallowed his fear down. “Y-Yeah. It’s a miracle.” “And there is always a scientific reason for that miracle. I wanted to bring to you’re attention a program-“ Kyle shoved past him, his heart feeling like it might beat out of his chest, tears falling down his face in his panic as he nearly ran all the way back to his mothers room.

He was halfway down the hall when Eric walked out of the room. Kyle ran straight to him, holding him tightly and crying like a child. “Oh god you’re right! You’re right!” Eric frowned, holding him close. “Calm down, you’re drawing a scene, let’s get inside.” Kyle let Eric usher him inside the room where his panic had him hyperventilating.

Sheila saw him, frowning. “Kyle?” Kyle was panting and sobbing as Eric held him. Eric gently shushed him. “Hey, it’s ok, I got you, no one is going to hurt you. You’re safe. Just breathe with me.” Kyle listened and eventually he calmed enough to talk more clearly, green eyes watery. “You were right, we need to get out of here. I just had a doctor approach me about how it’s miraculous I survived the explosion and tried to tell me about a program but I ran. We need to get out of here.”

Sheila was standing next to them, hospital gown on. “What did Stan have to say?” Kyle looked at his mom. “That we should get a hotel for the time being but is going to work on the cabin. He has plans to make it into a safe house slash school for mutants like me and Eric but he’s going to make sure we have a place there.” Sheila sighed. “Good. I get discharged tomorrow, you two should go take care of the hotel stuff, relax as much you can relax after what’s happened.”

Eric nodded. “Sounds like a good idea. You gonna be ok by yourself?” Sheila sighed. “I’ll be fine, you two take care of yourselves, I’ll call you tomorrow when I’m ready to be picked up.” 

Eric held Kyles hand. “Alright, Kyle, ready to get out of here?” Kyle nodded, still shaking, terrified they may run into that doctor again. “Yeah. I’m already wear my coat, everything we need is at Stans.” “Alright, we’ll stop there first, we’ll see you tomorrow.” “Goodbye boys! Stay safe.”

Kyle frowned as they walked out of the hospital room. “We don’t have a ride, we’ll need to call someone.” Eric groaned. “Fuck, I forgot. Yeah, I’ll call Craig, he’s driving now. Thank god Wendy got everyone’s numbers for us.” He said as he got the piece of paper from his pocket, going to the nurses station.

A half hour later Craig and Tweek pulled up to the hospital as Kyle and Eric walked out.

As they got in Eric greeted them. “Hey, thanks man.” Craig nodded. “No problem, we going to Stans first?” Kyle spoke up this time. “Yeah. He has the stuff we need.” “Got it.” Tweek spoke up, bundled up in a coat and scarf. “How are you guys doing? How’s your mom?”

Kyle sighed. “We’re..alright. I’m not sure what we’re going to do without our home but we’re going to rent a hotel room tonight to use while we figure stuff out.”

Eric was next. “We got a problem.” Craig raised an eyebrow as he stopped at a red light. “Yeah, we have problems, I’m aware of that.” “No, not house problems, the people-want-to-experiment-on-us problems.” Craig looked mildly worried. “Oh. Why?” “Because Kyle and I had almost no injuries and thrid degree burns that healed within a day with no scaring or pain.” “Well yeah that would be cause for concern.” “Or curiosity.” Tweek said. Eric huffed. “The point is it’s a problem, we need to really know who we can trust and who wants to cut our brains out.” Craig rolled his eyes. “Overdramatic But I got it. We’ll be careful.”

Craig pulled up to the curb at Stans house. Kyle smiled, feeling safer the further away he is from that hospital. “Thanks for driving us Craig.” “No problem, keep us updated.” Eric nodded. “Will do.” The two got out and Craig drove off.

Kyle sighed, his breath visible in the cold November air. He saw the rubble that remained of his home with crime scene tape around it. He looked away quickly and continued walking.

Eric knocked on the door and Sharron answered. “Oh hello boys, Stan and Wendy are in his room.” Kyle gave a polite smile. “Thank you.”

They walked up the stairs to stand room, Kyle gently knocking on the door. “Stan, it’s me and Eric.” The door opened a few seconds later, Wendy standing in front of them, looking exhausted. “Hey guys, come in, we actually in the middle of charging your new phones.” Kyle walked in and looked in shock at all the paper and writing on the walls, blueprints upon blueprints.

Stan was at his desk that was practically a replacement for his bed, his bed pushed to the furthest part of the room to make room for a work bench with tools of every sort, none put away properly. Stan was typing on his laptop, two cell phones hooked to said computer. Stan saw them. “Hey guys.”

Kyle frowned. “Hey.” He greeted. “Have you guys gotten any sleep?” he continued. Stan didn’t look as he spoke, Kyle already saw the circles under his eyes. “A bit.” Wendy rolled her eyes. “And by a bit he means a half hour.” Kyles eyes widened. “A half hour? We’ve been in the hospital this past week. Stan, have you seriously only gotten a half hour of sleep?” Stan was drinking from his coffee mug. “I mean it’s a half hour a day. I’ve been busy.” Eric nodded. “Yeah, we can tell. What the hell are you making now?”

Wendy spoke up this time. “We’re going to be converting the old cabin in the woods into a sanctuary for supers like us. But to do that is a lot of money and supplies and to do that with no questions asked is a problem.” Eric was next. “Especially money, we don’t have that kind of money.” Wendy made a guilty face that Kyle rolled his eyes at. “You guys are hacking accounts for the money? Is any of what you guys are doing legal?”

Stan turned in his chair, two phones in hand. “Nope. But what can we do? Honestly Kyle do you have a better plan for all this?” Kyle sighed. “I guess not. But won’t you be caught?” Stan have him a look as he stood, giving Eric and Kyle their new phones. “You really need to stop underestimating me and Wendy. We got it all figured out and planned, just trust me ok?”

Kyle nodded, taking his phone. “Ok. Thank you for all your help. Any chance we could borrow some money for a hotel? It’s just temporary until we figure out what to do and what we need, god we lost so much.” Kyle took in a shaky breathe. “We lost everything. I have no clothing, no pictures, no documents, nothing.” Eric wrapped him up close, letting him breathe.

Wendy frowned. “I’m so sorry Kyle. You know we’ll do everything we can to help.” She got her credit card out of her wallet. “Here. It has more than enough on it, borrow it for tonight.” “Is the money on here illegal?” “Possibly But just trust us, ok?” Kyle sniffled, taking the card. “Ok. I don’t have much other choice.” Eric sighed. “We shouldn’t have had Craig drive away. Now we have to go annoy him. Again.” Stan perked up. “Talk to my mom. I’m sure she’d take you to whatever hotel you want to go to.” Kyle nodded. “Ok. Thank you guys, so much. And Stan, please, get some fucking sleep.” Stan just waved as they left. “No promises.”

A half hour later Sharon dropped them off and drove off, Kyle and Eric quickly getting a room.

Once the door closed to the room Kyle sighed as he sat on the bed. “What now? Do we just wait and see what happens?” Eric sat next to him. “Unfortunately. Which is fine, I’m exhausted.” “Same but I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep.” “We can try.” Kyle nodded. “Yeah.” 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted angst for Christmas right? Here ya go! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

  
Kyle felt defeated as he and Eric were lead inside the cabin. The cabin was barren with few pieces of furniture and tarp hanging around with a few space heaters.

Wendy frowned as she closed the door. “Sorry it’s such a mess. We’re still in the middle of renovating it.” Eric spoke for Kyle who looked too depressed to speak. “It’ll work, thanks again for letting us use this.” “No problem at all. Just let us know if you need anything.” “We will, Thanks.” Wendy nodded as she left, closing the door.

Kyle shuddered from the cold, the two space heaters barely doing anything for the cabin. It was the first week of December and cold and snowy as snow flakes floated by the window. Eric brought his arm around him. “Doing ok?” Kyle sniffled, eyes watery. “No. I’ve lost my family, my home, all my belongings. I wish my mom was here but she’s handling all the insurance shit with my aunt. And we can’t even celebrate the holidays.”

“What do you mean?” Kyle looked at him, green eyes watering over with two tear tracks down his cheeks. “I mean there’s no Christmas or Hanukkah. We lost everything.” His voice broke as he looked away, wiping his eyes furiously. “I feel like a kid. Can’t believe I’m complaining about not being able to have a holiday.” Eric brought him closer, hugging him to his chest. “It’s ok, we lost everything but we still have each other, right?” Kyle gave a weak smile. “Sap.”

At school Harper was a wreck. She hasn’t seen her sister since her literal blow up at Kyles house and she worries how stable her mind is right now, and with her kind of power, she could level the city.

She was happy and so thankful that Kyle and Eric were still in school and survived and are fine but feels for him, having lost so much in one night is devastating.

But Beth hasn’t been back at their motel, she’s asked everyone and no one had seen her and she can’t think of where she might be.

After school when she saw Kyle and Eric walking down the street she jogged up to them. “Can we talk? Please?” They turned. Kyle frowned, looking concerned. “Yeah, what’s up?” Harper sighed. “I haven’t seen my sister in a week. After her blow up at your house she vanished.”

Eric glared. “Probably better off being gone.” Kyle hissed at him. “Eric!” “What?! She literally killed nearly our entire family, our home, forgive me if I’m a little bitter.” “Yes but if she’s missing that means we have an unstable mutant out there that could harm others again.”

Eric sighed, nearly groaning that Kyle was right. “Fine. You’re right.” Kyle looked back at Harper. “I can talk to the group. See if we can get a search party or something. Why don’t you come by Stans house? Around 7? I can let them know what’s going on.” Harper smiled weakly. “That would be great. I just hope they’ll accept me.” Kyle smiled. “Well you haven’t given reason not to. Guess we’ll see you later?” “Yeah, I’ll see ya. Have a good night.”

As Harper walked the other way Eric whispered to Kyle. “I don’t trust her, I want you to know that.” “I was serious, she hasn’t given us any reason to not trust her. Plus with The group there there won’t be a problem.” “But because of her you lost your dad and brother. Almost your mom.” Kyle gave him a look. “She was trying to get her sister to understand what happened. She couldn’t have know how insane her sister would react.” Eric just sighed heavily. Kyle held his hand tightly. “Just trust me, ok?” “Fine.”

Stan wasn’t any happier with it either as Kyle stopped over after school, Stan getting his school work almost entirely at home since his episode. “Kyle, you can’t be serious? After what she did?” Kyle rolled his eyes, walking closer to Stan in his mess of a room. “Please, this is important. There is a rouge mutant out there that’s mentally unstable. I’m not here to argue, I’m here for help.”

Stan sighed, turning around in his char. “Fine. I’ll help. But as soon as I sense something is off with her, it’s done.” Kyle smiled in relief. “Thank you. I’ll see you tonight.” Kyle rushed out of Stan’s house and to Eric who was waiting outside.

 

It was 7:30 and Harper rang Stan’s doorbell. Randy opened the door, bottle of beer in hand and visibly drunk. “Oh, another friend of Stan’s .” He moved to the side, letting her in. “Stan! You have another friend here!” Kyle was who came down the stairs. “Oh, hey, you’re here, great. We have everyone here so it’ll be a bit of a tight fit.” Harper smiled weakly. “No problem.”

Kyle lead her up to his room, opening the door and he wasn’t kidding, all the other supers were here. Craig and Tweek sat on the bed with Eric, Kenny and butters leaning against the wall with Stan and Wendy by his desk.

Stan saw her. “Oh hey. You made it.” “Yeah. I just really want to find my sister.” Stan huffed. “Trust me, we do too. Any idea where she would have gone? Any hang outs?” Harper shook her head. “No. None that I know of. The only place I can think of is our old home, before dad-Mitch moved us after the center was destroyed.” Stan frowned. “Center? Where did you live before?”

Harper looked away. “How Mitch adopted us is we ended up at a center he ran for mutants like him and like us. My sister and I were dumped there as babies and he took us in but I guess he protected us from the worst because there was a revolt and the place got burned down. He put us in a half way house while he found a mom for us. He promised us a good life. But both those places are half away across the state. She couldn’t have gotten that far.” Stan sighed. “We could do a search party.”

Eric spoke up, playing with a Rubik’s cube. “Aren’t you psychic or something hippie? Can’t you just…know where she is?” Wendy glared at Eric. “There’s a difference between super-intelligence and Psychic.”

After another hour of talking and arguing Kenny got an idea. “Guys, I think I have an idea. But you’re not going to like it.” Butters looked at him. “What is it?” “I..” Kenny swallowed. “I could kill my self. I could talk to the devil himself and see if he would be able to help us.” Kyle looked taken aback. “Kenny, that’s insane. No. You’re not killing yourself.”

Kenny glared, walking closer to Kyle. “It really isn’t. Ever wonder why I am apart of this group? This band of freaks? I can’t die.” Kyle frowned. “What do you mean you can’t die?” Kenny sighed. “Never mind. No one understands.”

The rest of the meeting eventually just spiraled down into a debate between Eric and Stan over what psychic and super intelligence is.

Butters held Kenny’s hand as they walked home. Butters felt Kenny shaking through his hand as they crossed the railroad. He looked over worriedly. “Are you ok Kenny?” Kenny sighed. “No. No one knows I can’t die. When I die it’s like it never happened.” Kenny had a thought but he hates the idea of Butters seeing it but he doesn’t want to do it without a goodbye.

“Let’s go on a walk. I’m not ready to go home yet.” Kenny said as they walked further past their house and to stark pond. Butters frowned as they walked. “I don’t like you talking about all this dying stuff.” “Well it might be the only way to find Beth.” Butters raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” They got to the small bridge, snow starting to fall as realization hit butters like a truck, making him gasp as hold Kenny’s hand with both his hands. “No. No, you can’t do this. I need you.”

Kenny sighed, his eyes watery as he turned to Butters. “I’m sorry buttercup. We need to find Beth. She’s dangerous and this…this is the fastest way.” “Kenny you’re talking nonsense, let’s just go home and have some hot cocoa.” Butters voice cracked by the end of his sentience.

Kenny took his hand out of his grip, kissing him gently. “I love you. I’ll be back, I promise.” Butters sobbed, shaking his head. “Please…don’t do this. I love you so much.” Kenny sucked in a breath, smiling sadly as two tears made their way down his face. “I love you too. I promise, I’ll be back.” He started walking to the bridge, Butters running after him but he tripped on a hole in the wood, giving Kenny the time he needs to stand on the bridge beam.

Butters stood, reaching for him and sobbing. “Kenny…please.. come down from there.” Kenny closed his eyes, the tears never stopping. He wanted more than anything to step down but talking to the devil himself would be the fastest way of finding Beth. “I’m sorry Butters. I love you. So much. I’ll be back.” He then let himself fall back, relaxing into the open air like greeting an old friend.

His six seconds of free fall were filled with Butters screams and then nothing.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates are super slow, I have so many projects going on it’s not even funny. Well enjoy!

  
When Kenny opened his eyes he saw the familiar flickers of fire and rocky stone again his back.

“What are you doing here Kenny?” He turned, seeing the devil. He stood. “I need your help. A friend of ours is missing.” The devil rolled his eyes. “I’d hardly call that girl a friend of yours.” Kenny jogged over. “So you know about it? Please! You have to help, she’s dangerously unstable with enough power to level the city. We need to find her, fast.” “Why would I help you? I can send you on your way, back to your life and then never remembering you died.”

Kenny groaned, running his hands through his hair. “Please. We are running out of time and I knew you knew something. I need to find her before she hurts anyone else.” The devil was quiet.

Kenny swallowed. “I’ll make you a deal.” The devil smirked. “A deal? What kind of deal?” Kenny took a deep breath. “Help me find her and you can have my immortality. I’ve always hated it anyway.”

The devil sighed. “Oh really Kenny, let’s get more creative. How about not only will I take your immortality, in twenty years time, you will die, for good. Because I will be there to collect. But if you die before then it’s tough breaks. No do-overs. No second chances; just death. So what’s it gonna be?” Kenny swallowed, thinking. Was such a limited life worth the sacrifice to find Elizabeth? He thought of Kyles family dying by her hand and looked up. “Deal.”

The devil grinned. “This is gonna be fun.” The devil put his large hand on his head, a golden glow engulfing him. Kenny winced, gasping. It burned. When it was done he felt..different. Not bad different, like electricity was jumping and dancing in his bloodstream. His fingertips glowing gold.

He looked in awe and fear. “What the hell is this?” “Simply The means to find her and to make sure something like it never happens again. You now have all the knowledge and power of being a sorcerer.” Kenny jumped up. “What the fuck? Next thing you’re gonna tell me is that I’m a wizard.” The devil shrugged. “Use your powers wisely and remember, twenty years.” He snapped his fingers and Kenny was gasping in bed, as if he woke up from a nightmare.

He looked next to him and saw Butters completely asleep. He sighed in relief, it went back to normal, as normal can be. He still felt the pulse of electricity flowing through him. He wondered what he knew and what he didn’t, the devil wasn’t exactly clear on what knowledge he gave him or how to find it. Will he just..know how to do something? Like knowing how to breathe?

But wait, it’s morning. What time was it? How long was he gone? They may have completely lost her. He laid back down on the bed with a quiet huff when he saw something on his windowsill.

He sat up, taking it. It was a necklace of some sort with a golden jewel inside. He touched it but when he did the orb glowed and reveled a message illuminated in the air.

“A gift to help you play catch up.”

It was gone within seconds and Kenny grabbed the ancient looking necklace, putting it on. He can only guess that it’s a time travel stone of some kind based on the vague Message of playing catch up.

He felt the knowledge of the time stone come to the forefront of his head. He stood, reaching his arm out, feeling the engery on his arm in circles that seemed unreadable symbols but he could read them clearly.

One was hours. Another minutes, another seconds along with month and date and years. All within his grasp.

He gasped as he turned his hand, time turning around him to his desired time, taking him back to Stans bedroom, the meeting but it was a bit odd traveling within time. Almost nauseating but not quite. But it was awkward when he suddenly showed up with a golden,ancient necklace and gold rings around his arms. “Uhh..Hey.”

Eric was he first to speak up, looking at the energy round his arm. “Kenny..what the fuck is this?”   
Butters was in shock too. “And where did you get it? I didn’t even see you leave but you..appeared?”

Kenny was at a loss on how to explain himself. “Uhh new powers. It’s kinda mystical. It’s a time traveling stone.” Eric huffed. “Mystical. What, are you a wizard now?” Kenny let out a breath. “Basically.”

Wendy spoke up next. “Can you use your new powers to find Elizabeth?” Stan was next. “And at some point can you tell me exactly what these new powers are so I can put them in your profile?” Kenny chuckled weakly. “Yes and yes.” He turned to Harper. “Do you have anything that personally belonged to your sister?” Harper nodded. “Yes but everything is at the hotel.” “Great. Let’s go there.”

At the hotel, Harper lead Kenny inside, followed by Kyle, Eric and Butters. Harper got one of her sisters tee shirts, handing it to him. “Here.”

Kenny took it, closing his eyes as he held it before it started glowing gold and turning into the symbols and numbers only he understood before pushing it away as it became a portal. Kenny looked a then. “She’s in there.” Kyle raised an eyebrow. “And where exactly is there?”

Harper looked inside with wide eyes. “It’s our first home. We’re the mutants were, how did she get here? Doesn’t matter, just, be careful if you see her, I don’t know how she’ll be.”

“Let me go first, I can crate a shield.” Kyle said. Eric was behind him followed by Kenny and Harper.

They looked around at the decaying state of the labs. Kyle swallowed as he spoke up quietly. “What did you say happened here?”

Harper let out a breath. “According to da-Mitch, there was a revolt. We got special treatment from him. He didn’t let the doctors experiment on us like he did the others. The other mutants revolted one day, attempted to burn it down, tried to kill us but Mitch got us out and put us in a halfway home. He promised us a good life. A mom. I didn’t want what he did to happen. I didn’t want him hurting people. But I was too naïve to see anything but a good dad. So was she but..she’s always been so much more aggressive. She’s soft though, on the inside.”

Eric couldn’t stop himself as he glared ahead. “She killed almost an entire family. My family, that doesn’t seem soft to me.” Kyle turned, hissing his name. “Eric! Now is not the time.” Eric stayed quiet as they searched.

They jumped, Kyle putting up an air shield as Elizabeth cane our of hiding, red energy in the palm of her head. “How did you find me?” She asked quietly, looking shaky.

Harper let out a breath. “It’s hard to explain. Come home with us, we just want to help you.” Elizabeth’s voice shook. “No. No, I killed. I killed innocent people..” “We know. We just want you home, so we can talk. We want to help you.”

Elizabeth let out a whimper. “I..I don’t deserve help. I killed a child, a parent. Kyle..” she called out. Kyle looked at her, fighting off his own tears, thinking of his loss. “Kyle I’m so sorry..I just..I was so angry..so, so angry, I didn’t know what to do. It hurt so bad. I missed my dad.” Kyle swallowed. “I know but it’s all in the past. We just want to talk to you. Please come with us.”

She put down her hand, nearly collapsing to the ground as Harper ran to her. “Are you ok?” Elizabeth looked like she was having a hard time breathing. “I..I haven’t eaten in a while.” Eric sighed as he pushed through, going to her. “I’ll carry you. Can you hold on?” She nodded as Eric carefully picked her up like a bride, following Kenny out the same portal.

 

 


End file.
